


too cold for you

by kevinohmasbueno



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bad Parenting, Best Friends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fictober, Fictober 2019, Fights, Homophobia, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 04:51:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20942561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kevinohmasbueno/pseuds/kevinohmasbueno
Summary: Trouble in paradise, Alex just wants to be warm.





	too cold for you

**Author's Note:**

> Day3: "Now? Now you listen to me?"  
This is SO late but i'm trying to catch up with the challenge.

Alex runs to his house, it’s the first time he wants to go back to his dad. What Michael had said was impossible, he was hurt because that was some stupid lie, he made up just to dump him? He unlocks the door fast, climbs up the stairs and locks himself inside his room. He curls in bed, trying to ease his breathing. He hears someone banging at his door, he hopes it’s one of his brothers, wishing it could be his mom. “Leave me alone!”

The banging ceases, the person behind the door walks away calmly. He stays curled up for a while, standing up to look through his closet. He looks at himself in the mirror, Michael’s hoodie looks way too big on him. He wipes the tears from his eyes, pulling the clothe to his nose and nuzzling at it. Just like that he starts crying again, the comfort brought by a piece of fabric should be gone after the words he had to hear but he feels even more attached to it.

That guilt sensation is back on his stomach, Alex doesn’t know why- he did nothing wrong. When he lays in bed again, the banging restarts. “What do you want now?!” He yells, voice breaking at the very end of the sentence. “Now? Now you listen to me?” It’s not his mom, neither his brothers. The sergeant’s voice is loud, demanding. The door slams open, Alex backs off on his own bed.

“I thought it was Flint.” He says, hopes his Dad believes him. The raised eyebrow and stern look make his insides twist, not so lucky. Jesse points at him, “That’s not yours.” He says, clearly talking about the hoodie. Jesse takes a few steps ahead, “It was a birthday present, Maria bought it for me.” He lies, maybe he believes him this time. “Isn’t it too big for you?”

Alex gulps down, “She bought the wrong size and now I use it as pajama.” His Dad seems to think about it, “Do you think you can lie to me? I’m not that stupid, kid.” He mutters, Alex closes his eyes. He knows it’s coming, but when his Dad hits him it still surprises him. He grabs his arm and throws him off bed, “Please, Dad.” He begs, his Dad kicks his stomach and he groans. He tries to curl up, protects his head with his arms. He cries when his Dad hits him repeatedly, he starts speaking and Alex can’t stop hearing the beeping in his ears.

He counts to three, stands up and pushes his father away. Jesse stumbles down and Alex runs, once he is downstairs, he leaves through the back door. He doesn’t have anything with him, just Michael’s hoodie, shorts and his phone. He checks the toolshed, he has always a bag with a change of clothes. If he’s lucky, there’ll be money in one of the pockets. He’s fast, hearing the creak of the kitchen door.

He crosses the street, shoulders past a few people and looks back at the house. He can see his father outside; he won’t cross the street. He’s safe now, everyone can see it now. He tries calling Maria, but she doesn’t pick up, so he calls Liz; “Alex?” He tries to steady his breathing, “Hey, what’s up?” She asks, worry obvious in her voice. “Can I go to your place?” He finally says, voice wavering. “Yeah, of course. Do you need me to pick you up?”

Alex waits a few minutes until Liz pulls up right next to him, “Hey.” He says, climbing inside. She looks at him, pity visible in her eyes. “Dad’s a dick.” He whispers, whipping the tears away. “I can take you to the hospital if you want.” Alex shakes his head, “I can’t go there.” She gives him a smile and drives away to her house. The Crashdown is empty by the time they arrive, only Liz’s dad catches a glimpse of the two teenagers, but Arturo decides to say nothing.

Alex is laying on Liz’s bed, she’s playing with his hair. “Can I ask you a question?” He hums, “Why are you wearing Michael’s hoodie?” He blushes at her question, clearing his throat afterwards. “My Dad caught me wearing it, that’s why he beat me.” He whispers, “That’s not what I asked though.” Liz gives him a little smile, he looks away. “We kind of got into a fight? He said something I didn’t like, then I said something I regret saying.” He explains, voice shaking. “The hoodie… it’s a comfort thing, I guess?”

She smiles, “Don’t make that face, it’s disgusting.” He whispers, “I feel bad for seeking his being when he’s the one that made me feel like shit.” Liz hug him in an awkward position, “It’s not bad, you’re attached, you care about him. It’s just normal couple things.” She says, “Did it feel like that with Kyle too?” She nods, “It was obvious that something was wrong between you two, but I didn’t wanna see it.” She explains, head low. “I didn’t wanna believe what I saw at prom either.” Liz whispers, “It’s fine, I can’t imagine how it feels.” He smiles.

Liz wants to cry; Alex shouldn’t have gone through all of that. He doesn’t deserve it. Liz’s dad gets them dinner, saying good night after they eat it all. “Hey Alex.” Liz starts, both of them looking at the ceiling of her room. “Yeah?” He answers, turning to face her. “Maybe you should talk to Michael.” She suggests, “Earlier, you said you didn’t mean the stuff you said, maybe he doesn’t mean what he said either.” Alex nods, “Yeah, I’ll try that.” He smiles, but he doesn’t know how.

How is one supposed to have a talk about his alien boyfriend? He can’t even ask for advice, not without putting the boy he loves in danger.


End file.
